


Hey, Kitty Girls!

by browncowstunning



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: All Stars, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Boarding School, Drag Up Your Life, F/F, I.Q. Kitty Trixie Mattel, Kitty Girls, Sitting On A Secret, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browncowstunning/pseuds/browncowstunning
Summary: *** ALL STARS ACADEMY ***Trixie Mattel is the new student at All Stars Academy, an all-girls boarding school.She soon learns that there is a lot of rivalry between two groups: Chi Chi, Morgan, Aja, Thorgy and Milk seem to be unable to get along with Trixie, Kennedy, DeLa, Shangela and BeBe.Nevertheless, Trixie cannot wait to get started at this school, and with her new nickname "IQ", she's ready to take on any challenge All Stars Academy has to offer. But Trixie isn't prepared for the amount of drama that will ensue here!





	1. Trixie arrives

Trixie Mattel fiddled with her pink hair in the back of the car as her mother approached the boarding school. The car slowed to a halt and Trixie looked out the window anxiously, looking at the building. It was a fairly welcoming building, with big doors and windows, and a large open gate at the front, with 'All Stars Academy' written in big letters above it. Beside the gate was a girl- she was quite pretty and was wearing a slightly weird sparkly gold bikini-type thing. The girl walked up to Trixie's car.

"Hello, Mrs Mattel!" said the girl as Trixie shyly watched from the back of the car. "My name is Shangela, I'm Trixie's Induction Buddy and I'll be making sure we all take good care of her here at All Stars Academy!"

"Thank you, I'm sure she'll get along well with everyone." said Mrs Mattel kindly, turning towards Trixie. "Honey, make sure you've got your suitcase out the boot of the car! Your clothes and books are all in there!"

Trixie nodded obediently and stepped out the car to retrieve her suitcase from the boot. Shangela came up to her and smiled.

"I'll take your suitcase, if you'd like!" said Shangela.

"No need for that," laughed Trixie, "It isn't too heavy."

Mrs Mattel leaned out the car window and waved at Trixie as she drove away. Trixie felt momentary panic as she realised she'd have to stay at this school for weeks on weeks without going home, but she calmed down quickly as she became more and more excited about the months ahead. The two girls headed through the front door of the school where they were greeted by a kind looking woman who introduced herself as Mrs Visage.

"She's nice most of the time, but watch out if you start breaking the rules." warned Shangela, who was giving Trixie a running commentary as they walked through the school.

Trixie nodded and continued to follow Shangela, intrigued by how the boarding school worked.

"There are two floors. On the bottom floor are all our classrooms, the stage, the kitchen and dining hall and the gym. You should avoid the gym, though."

"Why should I avoid the gym?" asked Trixie innocently.

"Because of Thorgy," said Shangela darkly.

"Why can't I go there because of Thorgy?" asked Trixie, who was now very confused and a little scared. "And who or what is Thorgy anyway?"

"I'll explain the... rivalries... later." replied Shangela. "We'll be here all day otherwise!"

"Okay," agreed Trixie.

"Anyway," said Shangela. "On the top floor are the facilities! So we have a games room, bathrooms, and of course the common rooms! There are six different common rooms, two for every class. Oh yeah, there are three classes. Our class has nine- well, ten now you're here- and the others have ten and twelve. Our headmistress is called RuPaul and you'll be meeting her later this evening."

Trixie and Shangela climbed the stairs to the top floor. Trixie smiled, filled with excitement as she couldn't wait to start meeting the other eight girls in her class.

"We're pretty much at the common rooms now," continued Shangela, leading Trixie down a corridor marked '3'.

On one side of the corridor was a door with '3A' written on it. Opposite the door, on the other side, was a door marked '3B'. Shangela pushed open the '3B' door and flicked the lights on, illuminating the room. It was a cosy looking room- sofas and tables and a big TV screen. Trixie clapped her hands together excitedly and smiled at Shangela, who grinned back.

"It's great, isn't it?" asked Shangela, leading Trixie into the next room, where the beds were. The opposite room was a small kitchen area. "This bed's yours, Trixie."

Trixie squealed with delight and sat on her bed. It had a large desk next to it. Shangela went back into the common room and Trixie took a moment to compose herself. She left her suitcase by her bed, then went back into the common room to meet Shangela. They sat on one of the sofas together and Trixie decided to ask something that had been on her mind ever since she asked about the gym.

"You said something about rivalries?" asked Trixie curiously.

"Oh," said Shangela. "Well, you know how we're in Room 3B?"

"Yeah," nodded Trixie.

"Well, the Room 3A girls hate us," said Shangela sadly. "We hate them back. Nobody's really sure how it started but there's always tension between both sides."

"So Thorgy is in Room 3A?" asked Trixie.

"That's right," replied Shangela. "Along with Aja, Milk, Chi Chi and Morgan."

"Aja, Milk, Chi Chi, Morgan and Thorgy," echoed Trixie. "So who's in 3B with us?"

"Kennedy, BeBe, and BenDeLaCreme," explained Shangela.

"BenDeLaCreme?" snorted Trixie. "That's a weird name."

"We call her DeLa," said Shangela. "I wouldn't laugh at DeLa either. She's pretty smart. Wait till you see her in French!"

"Wait, we can learn French here?" Trixie's face lit up.

"There are nine teachers," said Shangela. "Miss Aquaria, who teaches French, Mrs Del Rio, Miss Chachki, Ms Needles, who we think has a thing for Alaska, Ms Raja, Miss Velour, Ms Sanchez, Miss Monsoon and Bob."

"Bob?" echoed Trixie. "I thought this was an all-women's school."

"Bob is a woman!" laughed Shangela. "Nobody's sure why she calls herself Bob though. We go with it."

At that moment, Trixie heard laughter in the corridor, growing louder. People were coming! The door burst open, and three girls walked in. One had large, frizzy dark hair and was wearing a leopard-print bodysuit. Another was wearing all white, with big silver boots and purple hair. The last girl hid slightly behind the other two, frowning. She had black hair and was dressed all in black, with a white collar. The three newcomers stopped and looked at Trixie.

"Who's this, Sparkle?" asked the leopard-print girl.

"Sparkle?" interrupted Trixie. "I thought your name was Shangela!"

"We have nicknames in 3A and 3B, and mine's Sparkle." explained Shangela. "Girls, this is Trixie Mattel- she's new today. She seems nice, too."

"Hey Trixie," said the purple-haired girl. "I'm Kennedy, and my nickname is Diva."

"I'm BeBe," said the leopard-print girl next to Kennedy. "My nickname's Jungle."

"Hey guys," said Trixie, warming to the girls instantly.

"This is BenDeLaCreme," said Shangela, pointing at the girl dressed in black. "She doesn't talk much. Her nickname's Goth."

"You can call me DeLa if you'd like," said BenDeLaCreme quietly.

"Got it," smiled Trixie. "So, do I get a nickname?"

"We have to get to know you first!" laughed Shangela. "But you'll probably have your nickname soon."

"You said the 3A girls had nicknames too. What are theirs?" asked Trixie curiously.

"Chi Chi is Cajun, Milk is Milky, Morgan is Bimbo, Aja is Banji and Thorgy is Cardio," replied Shangela. "We came up with the nickname idea first, though. Those bitches copied us!"

At that moment, there was a knock on the door, and Kennedy opened it. A woman was stood in the door.

"It's the headmistress!" hissed Shangela to Trixie.

"Trixie Mattel?" asked the headmistress.

"Yes?" asked Trixie, feeling a little bit intimidated.

"Pleased to meet you," replied the headmistress. "My name is RuPaul. I'd like you to come with me, if you don't mind."

Trixie nodded obediently and followed RuPaul, leaving the other four girls alone in the common room. RuPaul led Trixie down several corridors, and as they walked down the stairs, a group of three girls who were heading upstairs passed them.

"Hey, Mama Ru!" said one of the girls, smiling.

"Good evening, Roxxxy!" said RuPaul kindly.

When the three girls were out of earshot, RuPaul turned to Trixie and smiled.

"Who were they?" asked Trixie.

"Roxxxy, Detox and Alaska." replied RuPaul. "They're very popular in this school, actually."

RuPaul led Trixie into her office and the two women sat down on opposite sides of the desk. Ru gave Trixie the standard welcome speech, and gave her all the necessary textbooks she'd need for her various subjects. Trixie was also given a map of the school, in case she got lost. She thanked RuPaul and managed to navigate her way back to the common room.

Trixie unpacked some of her things from her suitcase then sat in her bed reading for a while, as it was getting kind of late and she was excited to delve into her favourite book, 1984. DeLa was sat a few beds across, working on some science homework, and looked over at what Trixie was reading.

"1984!" said DeLa quietly. "I love that book."

"You have excellent taste," nodded Trixie. "It's just so interesting to read!"

DeLa smiled thoughtfully and continued working on her homework. At that moment, Shangela burst in, all sparkles and happiness.

"Trixie!" said Shangela excitedly. "I have your timetable!"

"Oh, cool!" said Trixie, taking the timetable. "Thanks, Shangela."

At that moment, Trixie heard frustrated yells coming from the common room.

"What was that?" asked Trixie anxiously.

"That'll be Kennedy," muttered DeLa. "She always gets into a mess over her homework."

"I can try and help her!" Trixie said kindly, heading through to the common room.

Inside, Kennedy was sat at a desk, her head in her hands. A small pile of scrunched up paper lay on the floor beside her. BeBe was sat helplessly on the sofa, watching Kennedy.

"I want to help her," said BeBe. "The homework's just too challenging for me to explain, though."

"Maybe I can try," said Trixie, stepping towards Kennedy. "Kennedy, are you okay?"

Kennedy grunted. Trixie stepped forward and picked up the homework. It was maths homework on simultaneous equations. Trixie smiled and sat down next to Kennedy. She clearly explained the method and then went through some of the questions with Kennedy, showing her how each step worked. By the end of the homework, Kennedy was much more confident and was able to answer the last few questions herself. Trixie finally looked up to see Shangela, DeLa and BeBe all watching the two girls.

"Damn," said BeBe. "You're pretty smart."

"Then that'll be her perfect nickname," said Shangela happily, taking note of Trixie's adorable outfit- a yellow dress with a pi symbol inside a white heart.

"Smart?" asked DeLa, scoffing. "That's a pretty lame nickname."

"I was thinking... IQ would work." said Shangela.

"I like it," said DeLa, satisfied.

"I bet IQ's IQ is high!" laughed Kennedy, feeling much better.

"Aww, thank you!" smiled Trixie, adjusting her white glasses. "I love that nickname!"

Mrs Visage knocked on the common room door, telling the girls it was lights-out. The five girls obediently went to their bedroom and started to get ready for bed. Trixie pulled her toothbrush out her nightbag.

"Shangela, where's the bathroom?" asked Trixie, realising she had no idea where the toilets and sinks were.

"We share our bathroom with 3A, and it's at the end of the corridor where 3A and 3B are." explained Shangela. "If you run into any of the 3A girls... just try not to get into a fight."

Trixie nodded, half scared, and then headed to the bathroom. It seemed empty, so Trixie happily started to brush her teeth. At that moment, she realised she wasn't alone in the bathroom. One of the cubicle doors was locked, and she could hear someone inside grunting a little bit as they took a shit. She heard a few loud plops.

"Jesus," thought Trixie. "This is awkward."

The toilet was flushed and Trixie heard the person unlock the door. Trixie anxiously looked in the mirror, and saw a girl come out the cubicle. The girl had frizzy blonde hair and was wearing a pink 80s-style outfit with pink legwarmers and white heels. She also had a white denim jacket on with a gold-studded collar. Trixie looked at the girl, surprised. The girl saw Trixie watching her in the mirror and froze, embarrassed.

"Who are you?" asked Trixie shyly.

"I could ask you the same question," said the girl. "What are you doing in the Corridor 3 bathroom?"

"I'm Trixie Mattel," explained Trixie. "I'm new today, and I was told this was the right bathroom. If I'm in the wrong one, I'll leave."

"Which common room are you in?" asked the girl, almost dreading the answer.

"3B," Trixie replied.

"I should've known. You're in the right bathroom, then," said the girl, shaking her head a little and pointed at the black '3' painted on the white brick wall of the bathroom. "Hey, you didn't... hear anything from that cubicle did you?"

"Um," said Trixie, unsure what to say. "Yeah, kinda."

"Oh Jesus. Gross." replied the girl.

"Who are you?" asked Trixie. "Are you from 3A?"

"Yes," said the girl. "And my name is Thorgy Thor."

"So you're Thorgy!" exclaimed Trixie.

"Shangela already told you all my deep, dark secrets?" laughed Thorgy darkly.

"Oh- no- it wasn't like that- it-" began Trixie.

"It's fine, Trixie Mattel." said Thorgy. "Naturally, you'll end up hating me and I'll end up hating you. It's what happens in schools like this when there are rivalries."

"But, you haven't done anything wrong!" said Trixie. "Why would I hate you?"

"Sooner or later, you'll hate all of us, I guess." replied Thorgy. "You'll believe the rumours and the lies and the secrets your friends tell you."

"I'm not stupid," said Trixie. "I can judge for myself whether someone's nice or not."

"Well, be careful then." said Thorgy darkly. "I wouldn't want you falling out with your 3B chums over me."

At that moment, the door opened and a pretty, dark-skinned girl with short black hair entered the room, dressed from head to toe in a silver bodysuit.

"Hey, Cardio." said the newcomer.

"Hi, Cajun," replied Thorgy. "This is Trixie Mattel. 3B's new buddy."

"Cardio? Cajun?" asked Trixie.

"I'm Chi Chi," said Chi Chi. "We have nicknames, too. 3B stole our nickname idea."

"That's not true--" began Trixie, but she cut herself off.

"Don't believe everything you're told," warned Thorgy.

Trixie was starting to feel uncomfortable. Thorgy and Chi Chi both seemed to already be disliking her just because she was part of 3B. She wanted to go, but didn't want to be rude. At that moment, she was saved by Shangela coming in to find her.

"IQ?" asked Shangela, poking her head through the door. "Are you in here?"

"Hey Sparkle," said Trixie, ignoring Thorgy's scowl. "Do you need me?"

"We were wondering where you'd gone, Trixie!" said Shangela. "Thought you'd gotten lost or something. Come on, stop messing about with these two."

Trixie obediently followed Shangela out the bathroom, hearing Thorgy mutter a few salty comments to Chi Chi as they left.

"What the hell were you doing, Trix?" asked Shangela, worried about her friend. "You should've left when you saw they were in there!"

"I didn't realise Thorgy was there," said Trixie. "I didn't want to be rude or anything, and then Chi Chi came in!"

"They weren't rude to you or anything, were they?" asked Shangela.

"No, they were nicer than I thought they'd be--" began Trixie.

"Be careful. You can't trust them," said Shangela, holding open the common room door for Trixie. "Now come on- let's get some sleep. It's Saturday tomorrow, so you won't be starting lessons until Monday. That gives us the weekend to get to know you!"

Trixie nodded and got into her bed, taking off her glasses and placing them on the desk. She lay in the dark for a while, thinking about everything that had happened that day. Thorgy and Chi Chi hadn't seemed that bad, but there was something weird about the way they acted. Trixie wished there were no rivalries. She loved making friends, and hated the fact that she was almost forced to pick a side. She thought about Shangela and all the other 3B girls, and how nice they'd been to her. Trixie smiled, and let herself fall asleep.


	2. Trixie meets Katya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: panic attack and rape threat

Trixie Mattel woke up and glanced at her watch. It was 9 o'clock in the morning. She looked around the room and was surprised to see that nobody else was in the room. She headed into the common room, wiping her eyes, and saw the other four girls bent over a board game. Trixie laughed and went over to watch them. When the board game was finished (Kennedy won), the girls decided it was time for breakfast. Trixie slid on her white boots and followed Shangela to the dining hall. On the stairs, they passed a woman wearing an incredibly tight corset that Trixie had never seen before. Trixie looked at the woman's waist, filled with concern. The woman stopped and asked Shangela about some homework.

"It's done already, I'll get it to you before lunch!" said Shangela happily, and the woman continued up the stairs.

"Who was that?" said Trixie afterwards.

"Miss Chachki, the English teacher," explained Shangela. "I know what you're thinking. Her waist is tiny! We don't know how she does it!"

Shangela turned a corner and pushed open the doors to the dining hall. Shangela sat down at a table next to BenDeLaCreme and Trixie sat next to Shangela. Trixie looked around at what everybody was doing. It was ordered chaos- girls walking everywhere with trays of food, several different food counters and loads of different lines for food. As Shangela strode off to join one of the lines, Trixie doubted she'd ever be able to figure out how this worked.

"Confusing, huh?" said DeLa, somehow reading Trixie's mind. "I like to wait until the lines are shorter before I go queue up for food."

"I'll do the same, then," said Trixie sensibly, grateful for DeLa's help.

Trixie looked around at the students. There were about twenty-five in the room at that moment, and they were all sat at various tables. She spotted Thorgy sat with Chi Chi and another girl. She could also see Roxxxy, Alaska, and Detox holding trays of food. There was a long table at one end of the room where older looking women were sat- the teachers' table.

At that moment, Shangela came back, carrying a tray. She set the tray down on the table and Trixie leaned forward to see what kind of food was being provided. Shangela had picked up some toast and chocolate spread, fairly simple food. DeLa got up and tapped Trixie's shoulder, letting her know she was getting food. Trixie quickly stood up and followed DeLa to the counter with a sign saying 'Pastries and Breads' above it.

"Wow," breathed Trixie when she saw the choice of food.

Cinnamon rolls, bagels, crumpets, croissants and muffins were just some of the things available. Trixie's mouth watered slightly and she selected a blueberry muffin and a cinnamon roll. She headed to the drinks counter, but unfortunately the last of the orange juice had just been used up.

"Don't worry," said a voice next to Trixie, and she turned around, surprised. "The kitchen lady has gone to get more orange juice."

"Who are you?" said Trixie, noticing the girl had a thick Russian accent.

"My name is Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova," said the girl, laughing at Trixie's shocked face. "But you may call me Katya."

"My name is Trixie Mattel," said Trixie, putting on a terrible Russian accent. "But you may call me Trixie."

The two girls laughed hysterically, grinning at each other, even though it wasn't really that funny. A woman came up behind the counter with two large jugs of orange juice. Trixie and Katya took one jug each and filled up their glasses with juice.

"See you around, Trixie," said Katya as she headed to the far side of the room to sit with a girl Trixie didn't know the name of.

Trixie headed back to her table, where Shangela smiled at her. She sat down and started to eat her cinnamon roll.

"You got your food!" said Shangela proudly. "And I think I saw you making a friend at the juice station!"

"Yeah, her name's Katya," said Trixie, taking a sip of orange juice.

"I know who Katya is, Trixie!" laughed Shangela.

"Who's that Katya's sitting with?" asked Trixie curiously looking over at Katya's table.

"That's my cousin, Alyssa Edwards," said Shangela. "She gets on quite well with Katya, actually. They share a common room with Rolaskatox, and Rolaskatox are kinda mean so Katya and Alyssa are drawn to each other!"

"Rolaskatox?" asked Trixie.

"Roxxxy, Alaska, Detox," explained Shangela patiently. "They're like, the cool-kid clique of the school. Alaska's a bully, and Roxxxy and Detox go along with it. Detox doesn't seem as bad, though."

"Oh, okay," said Trixie. "RuPaul seemed to like Roxxxy though."

"RuPaul has no idea that the bullying goes on," said Shangela sadly. "It's a shame, really."

"They don't bully Katya, do they?" asked Trixie, filled with concern.

"Sometimes," shrugged Shangela. "They bully everyone in the school, to be fair."

"So who do you not get on well with here?" asked Trixie, secretly dying to find out all about old arguments and conflicts.

"Mimi Imfurst," said Shangela bitterly, pointing at a large girl sat on the edge of a big group of girls. "That bitch accused me of having a sugar daddy in front of the entire school."

"Do you like any of the 3A girls?" asked Trixie curiously.

"No," said Shangela. "Chi Chi's intimidating, Morgan and Thorgy are obnoxious and always showing off their oh-so-perfect bodies, Milk's delusional and Aja thinks she's way cooler than she really is. I especially dislike Thorgy- we've never really gotten on. And Morgan's always far too cosy with Thorgy, look."

Trixie looked across and saw a pretty girl with long, wavy blonde hair sat next to Thorgy. The girl, who she assumed was Morgan, had a perfect body and was wearing a pink tartan outfit that left very little to the imagination. Thorgy had her arm around Morgan, who's head was resting on the frizzy-haired girl's neck. Thorgy traced her fingers through Morgan's hair, and they smiled at each other happily.

"Wow," said Trixie. "That's... intimate. Are they dating?"

"Yeah, they've been girlfriends for a while now," confirmed Shangela. "They're a kinda cute couple, but they can be so gross at times!"

"Are there any other couples?" asked Trixie with a glance in Katya's direction.

"Well, I'm actually dating DeLa at the moment," said Shangela, blushing.

"Wait, really?" Trixie almost spat out her orange juice. "Wow, congratulations! I had no idea!"

"Thanks! I can't think of any other official couples off the top of my head, but we're all pretty convinced that Ms Needles has a thing for Alaska." said Shangela, pointing out a witch-like woman at the teacher's table.

"I wouldn't date a teacher," said Trixie, ignoring the image of Miss Chachki that had just entered her mind. "It's kinda weird."

Trixie finished her breakfast and Shangela suggested they go and check out the school's activities, since it was a Saturday morning and all the girls were off timetable. Trixie followed Shangela and DeLa to the outdoor pool, where they each took a deckchair and relaxed in the sun for a bit. A few girls were playing in the pool, and Trixie asked DeLa who they were.

"That one's Yara Sofia. That's Alexis Mateo, her best friend." said DeLa quietly, discreetly pointing out each queen. "Oh, and that's Manila Luzon, she's pretty nice."

"Shit, Mimi's coming," said Shangela, getting up quickly. "Can we go somewhere else?"

"Sure," said Trixie. "What else is there to do here?"

"Follow me!" said Shangela happily.

Trixie and DeLa followed Shangela away from the pool. As they walked, a lemon sailed past Shangela's head, only just missing her. Shangela whirled around angrily.

"What the fuck, Mimi?" yelled Shangela angrily.

Mimi Imfurst didn't reply, so Shangela continued marching away from the pool. Trixie wasn't sure why the lemon had been thrown, so kept close to DeLa, a little away from Shangela.

"Let's go to the fucking gym," said Shangela, still in a bad mood.

"Shangie," warned DeLa. "What about Thorgy?"

"We have every right to use that gym whether that brat Thorgy is there or not," said Shangela bitterly.

Trixie wasn't sure she liked this angry side to Shangela. The three girls reached the gym and Shangela pushed open the door. The gym was deserted except for three people- Trixie recognised Thorgy, Morgan and a girl she didn't know the name of. Thorgy and Morgan were lying on a bench together, kissing each other very passionately, while the other girl was practising splits. DeLa and Trixie took a few steps backwards, not wanting to start any trouble with the 3A girls.

"That's Aja," hissed DeLa to Trixie, pointing out the girl Trixie didn't know the name of.

"Get out of my gym," said Thorgy, sitting up.

"No," said Shangela plainly, walking over to a running machine.

Trixie and DeLa had frozen by the door, afraid to follow Shangela onto a machine. Thorgy cracked her knuckles and then walked over to Shangela, with Morgan close behind. Aja came out of her split and joined Thorgy and Morgan. They intimidated Shangela, coming closer and closer to her, looking angry. Shangela hopped off the running machine and was now face to face with Thorgy.

"I'm not afraid of you," said Shangela bravely, her voice quivering slightly.

Thorgy said nothing. She glared at Shangela one last time, shoving her roughly in the chest, then stormed out of the gym with Aja and Morgan. Shangela didn't move, seemingly frozen to the spot. DeLa ran over to Shangela and embraced her tightly, but then quickly pulled away from the girl.

"Trixie," said DeLa seriously. "Get over here."

Trixie ran over, not sure what was happening. Then she noticed: Shangela's eyes seemed glazed over, fixed on something far in the distance. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably but her face seemed frozen. Suddenly, she let out a gasp and fell to the floor, breathing heavily. Tears suddenly exploded from her eyes, streaming down her face uncontrollably.

"Trixie, get some water please." said DeLa calmly.

Trixie looked in horror at Shangela, not sure what was going on. But DeLa's calm instruction had somehow made her feet move her towards the gym's water fountain. She grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with ice-cold water and brought it over to DeLa.

"Drink some, please," said DeLa firmly to Shangela, who didn't seem to be hearing her.

"What's going on?" asked Trixie fearfully.

"She's having a panic attack," said DeLa. "Trixie, could you please fetch a teacher?"

Trixie ran out of the gym, straight into Katya. Trixie stared at Katya in shock for a few moments and then remembered what she needed to do.

"I need a teacher," said Trixie breathlessly. "Any teacher. Where are they?"

"Follow me," said Katya simply.

Trixie hurriedly followed Katya along a short corridor, where there was a door with a sign saying 'English' on it. 

"Miss Chachki?" asked Katya.

Miss Chachki opened the door and smiled warmly at Katya. Trixie remembered Miss Chachki from earlier- she the one with the tiny waist! Miss Chachki noticed Trixie's worried face straight away.

"Are you alright, dear?" asked Miss Chachki, concerned.

"Shangela's having a panic attack," said Trixie quickly. "DeLa told me to find a teacher."

"No problem," said Miss Chachki. "Well done for coming and finding me."

Miss Chachki and Katya followed Trixie back to the gym briskly, where Shangela and DeLa were still on the floor of the gym. Shangela was now lying on her back, and DeLa was gently shaking the girl's arm.

"She just fainted," said DeLa calmly to Miss Chachki. "About 10 seconds before you came in."

Miss Chachki sat down next to Shangela, and started gently saying her name.

"Shangela?" asked Miss Chachki clearly. "Can you hear me, Shangela?"

Shangela's eyes slowly opened and she gazed at Miss Chachki blankly, not sure what was happening.

"Yeah," mumbled the girl.

"Are you alright, Shangela?" said Miss Chachki, using the same calm voice DeLa had been using.

"Yeah," murmured Shangela.

DeLa nudged Trixie, and gestured for her to follow her to the water fountain. Katya joined them, and the three girls got some water and sat together on the bench where Thorgy and Morgan had been kissing each other's faces off.

"Best if we give them a little space," said DeLa sensibly. "Are you alright, Trixie?"

"I'm alright," said Trixie. "That was kinda scary though. How did you know what to do?"

"Surprisingly, this happens quite a bit to Shangela," explained DeLa. "When she gets really anxious she'll often have a panic attack, and she can sometimes faint like she just did. She's perfectly safe, though. And after she's fainted, she's much calmer."

"That sounds awful," said Trixie sadly. "Poor Shangela."

"Well, it's a good thing Shangela has good friends like both of you girls," said Katya kindly. "Sounds like you knew exactly the right thing to do, DeLa, and Trixie you did great getting Miss Chachki as quickly as you did."

"Trixie, you were great getting the water so quickly as well!" added DeLa. "Cold water always helps."

"So," said Katya, changing the subject. "Trixie, we meet again."

"Hi Katya," said Trixie. "I realised I never actually said.. hello.. when I ran into you."

"That's alright!" laughed Katya, wrapping her arm around Trixie's shoulder and giving her a friendly hug.

Shangela was now sat on another bench with Miss Chachki, and the teacher called over DeLa, leaving Trixie and Katya alone.

"Tell me the beef," said Katya slyly.

"The beef?" asked Trixie cluelessly.

"You know, what made Shangela freak out?" explained Katya.

"Ohh," said Trixie. "Well, Mimi Imfurst threw a lemon at Shangela which made her angry, so then she decided she was going to use the gym whether the 3A girls were here or not, and then Thorgy, Morgan and Aja started intimidating her. Thorgy shoved her and they all stormed out, and then Shangela just..."

Trixie trailed off, and Katya smiled at Trixie reassuringly. Trixie smiled back.

"Well, I have to go find everyone else from Class 2," said Katya wistfully. "We've got a history performance to work on with Bob and Ms Sanchez. We're gonna perform it for the whole school eventually. See you around, Trixie Mattel!"

"See you around, Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova!" laughed Trixie, watching as Katya left the gym.

Trixie went over to Shangela, DeLa and Miss Chachki and was reassured to see that Shangela had got some of her sparkle back and was cracking a few jokes. Trixie decided to head back to her common room for some alone time- her brain had been processing so much information and she wanted to relax and read 1984 for a while. She waved at DeLa as she left the gym, and she headed up the stairs.

Trixie felt proud that she was able to navigate the school already- she'd already found the corridor where the common rooms were. She walked into Room 2B, not noticing the big '2' on the wall of the corridor, indicating she was in the wrong room. The common room looked a little different than she remembered it, but she shrugged and walked into the bedroom. As she entered the room, she froze, realising suddenly she was definitely not in the right bedroom. Her jaw dropped as she took in what was happening on one of the beds.

Alaska was lying down on the bed with her legs wide open. Ms Needles was on top of her, fingering the girl. Both women were completely naked. Alaska was softly moaning but suddenly froze as her eyes locked with Trixie's. Ms Needles looked around at Trixie, filled with guilt.

"Jesus Christ," was all Trixie managed to say.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Ms Needles.

"B-but you're a teacher--" said Trixie incredulously.

"She asked you a question, nerd," said Alaska roughly.

"Trixie Mattel," said Trixie, overwhelmed by the sight of a teacher and a bully lying naked together and doing things they shouldn't.

"Listen, Trixie Mattel," said Ms Needles, glaring at Trixie. "If you tell anybody about what you just saw, your life is going to become a living hell. Keep your mouth shut, or I personally will stick my fist up your pussy faster than you can calculate one plus one."

"Now get the fuck out," hissed Alaska.

Trixie's breath caught in her throat and she nodded fearfully, fleeing the room. She ran straight to Class 3's bathroom and threw up into the sink. She slumped against a wall, feeling very afraid and put her head in her hands. Suddenly, a cubicle behind her opened and she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey doll," said Morgan. "Are you alright?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a pretty heavy chapter, wow  
> What do you think of that?!


	3. Trixie's first classes

"Hey doll," said Morgan. "Are you alright?"

Trixie froze. Of course Morgan had heard her crying and throwing up. Just her luck. Trixie quickly adjusted her yellow skirt and stood up, swiftly wiping away the tears from her face.

"Yes," said Trixie, her voice a little shaky. "I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine," said Morgan gently. "What happened?"

"It's nothing, Morgan," said Trixie, feeling a little intimidated.

"You're the new girl in 3B, right?" asked Morgan.

"That's right," said Trixie. "I'm Trixie Mattel."

"Didn't know your actual name," muttered Morgan. "I heard they call you IQ though."

Trixie nodded and quickly washed away the vomit from the sink before Morgan could see.

"Listen, about earlier," said Morgan. "I'm sorry if Thorgy was a bit harsh to Shangela. Thorgy's just.. a bit territorial about the gym, you know."

"I get it," said Trixie kindly, desperately trying to push Alaska and Ms Needles from her mind.

"Is Shangela okay?" asked Morgan. "Thorgy said after that she didn't mean to shove her. It just happened in the moment."

Trixie thought back to Shangela's panic attack and the subsequent fainting. She sensibly decided it was best not to tell Morgan about that.

"She's fine," replied Trixie. "No harm done."

With that said, Trixie decided to go to her common room. She politely said goodbye to Morgan and then sat on her bed for a few minutes, lost in thought. Alaska and Ms Needles were breaking the rules by being in a relationship! And Ms Needles had threatened her! Trixie made up her mind not to tell anybody, because she was very scared of the witch-like science teacher. The moment she picked up 1984 to continue reading, DeLa and Shangela walked in, smiling.

"Trixie!" said Shangela happily. "How are you?"

"I'm great," lied Trixie. "You seem much better!"

"Yeah," agreed Shangela. "It's thanks to you and Dela!"

DeLa smiled and gently kissed Shangela on the cheek. Then they invited Trixie into the common room, so she joined them on one of the sofas.

"Are we going to have Ms Needles for any subject?" asked Trixie fearfully.

"Yeah- she's the science teacher," said Shangela. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," lied Trixie. "I just heard she was strict."

"She's only strict on people she doesn't like," explained Shangela. "She hates Phi Phi in Class 2, but she loves Rolaskatox."

"I bet she does," muttered Trixie.

\---

Two days later, on Monday morning, Trixie was all ready to start classes at the school. She grabbed her backpack and waited for Shangela to show her where to go, since DeLa, Kennedy and BeBe had already gone to the class early. She poked her head into the bedroom and was surprised to see Shangela lying in bed.

"Get up, you lazy little bitch!" laughed Trixie.

"I don't feel great," groaned Shangela in response. "Just go down to breakfast and ask someone how to get to French."

Trixie left the common room and headed to breakfast. Unfortunately, she passed Alaska, Roxxxy and Detox on the stairs and almost froze in fear. Alaska glared at Trixie and the three girls confidently strode past the new girl. As Trixie reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard the three of them laughing loudly. Soon enough, she arrived at the dining hall where she spotted a familiar face.

"Trixie!" said Katya, coming towards her and waving.

"Katya!" said Trixie, grateful to have found a friend. "How do I get to French? My class starts in 20 minutes and I didn't want to be late."

"Well, have you had breakfast?" asked Katya.

"No," said Trixie. "I don't think I'll have time."

"I'll fix that," said Katya, rushing over to one of the counters and grabbing a chocolate muffin for Trixie.

"Oh," said Trixie, surprised. "Thank you!"

Katya led Trixie over to a table near the door, where one girl who Trixie vaguely recognised was already sat. The girl smiled and said hello politely, and continued to eat her very large hot breakfast.

"This is Alyssa Edwards," explained Katya. "She doesn't bite!"

"I'll only bite if you're Phi Phi O'Hara or Coco Montrese," laughed Alyssa.

Trixie laughed and quickly ate her muffin. Katya was slurping orange juice loudly next to her, and Alyssa got up to get more food.

"How much can one person eat for breakfast?" laughed Katya, seeing that Alyssa was coming back with another tray of food.

"Everything's bigger in Texas," laughed Alyssa. "The food here is tiny! Plus, I like having lots of energy."

Trixie checked her watch and saw it was just under 10 minutes to French. She told Katya, who stood up and said goodbye to Alyssa. Katya led Trixie to the French room, where a young woman with straight blonde hair was stood outside the door, welcoming students in. Trixie thanked Katya for the help and then went into the classroom.

There were six desks, and each desk seated two people. Shangela was already sat with DeLa and Kennedy was sat with BeBe. Out of the 3A girls, only Thorgy and Morgan had arrived, and they were sat together. Trixie sat down at an empty desk that was next to DeLa and Shangela's.

Chi Chi and Aja came in next, sitting together on the opposite side of the room, near Thorgy and Morgan. Finally, a girl Trixie had never seen before walked in. She looked at the full classroom in despair.

"I can either sit on my own like a loser, or next to that girl?" said Milk out loud.

"Just sit down, Milky," said Chi Chi gently.

"Hey, nerd. You're the new 3B girl, aren't you?" asked Milk, looking straight at Trixie.

"Um, yeah," replied Trixie. "I'm Trixie Mattel."

"I don't want to sit on my own, and I don't want to sit next to Trixie." whined Milk to Miss Aquaria.

"Just sit down next to Trixie," said Miss Aquaria, rolling her eyes.

Milk let out a theatric groan of horror and then sat down next to Trixie, shuffling her chair as far from Trixie's as she could get it. Milk was quite pretty, but had a slightly unusual appearance. She was wearing all white, with some translucent white fabric over her outfit. She had big white shoes saying 'MILKY' and 'KITTY' on them. The girl was incredibly tall, but also quite thin, and Trixie noticed a large gap in between her two front teeth.

"Are we all here now?" asked Miss Aquaria, filling in a quick register.

"Yeah," said Shangela helpfully.

"Today we're going to be learning some food vocabulary!" said Miss Aquaria, starting to write some French words on the board. "Whichever pair can memorise the most words between them will win a little prize."

Trixie looked at Milk, her competitive side coming out. Milk sighed and turned her head away from Trixie. Trixie was fed up with this now, and decided to speak up.

"Listen, Milk," said Trixie. "We're not in the same common room. Well spotted. But I am not going to let that stop me from winning a prize. This is my first class here, ever, and I don't want it ruined by you joining in with petty rivalries."

"Alright," said Milk, looking surprised and turning to face Trixie. "Just as long as we win this."

"You try and remember the top ten words, and I'll try and remember the bottom ten," whispered Trixie.

"Time's up," announced Aquaria two minutes later.

Milk and Trixie got to work, scribbling down all the words they could remember between them. Milk managed to remember eight, and Trixie got nine, making seventeen points in total. Shangela and DeLa got sixteen, Chi Chi and Aja got fourteen, BeBe and Kennedy got thirteen, and Thorgy and Morgan got nine.

"Trixie and Milk are the winners!" said Miss Aquaria happily. "You missed 'la viande', 'le fromage', and 'la carotte'.

As Trixie and Milk highfived happily and smiled at each other, Mrs Visage came to the door of the classroom. Everybody looked up to see what she wanted.

"Could I borrow Milk please?" asked Mrs Visage gently.

Milk slowly got up, heading over to Mrs Visage who looked at the girl almost with an expression of pity. They went, and Miss Aquaria continued with the lesson.

After the class, Trixie, DeLa and Shangela headed to their next lesson- Art. There were three large tables, and all five of the 3B girls were able to sit together. The 3A girls (minus Milk) all sat at another large table. Miss Velour introduced herself, then asked the girls to each design an item of clothing. Trixie designed some cowgirl boots- they were light pink with white and silver patterns on them. BeBe designed a leopard-print mask. Kennedy designed a sparkly silver skirt. DeLa designed a black choker. Shangela designed some sparkly earrings. Halfway through the class, Milk came back in, and Trixie wondered what she'd been called out for. Milk sat on the 3A table and designed some velcro clothing.

After Art was Drama. Bob was sat on the stage looking happy. The two rival groups of girls sat apart from each other, looking up at Bob.

"Now that we have a tenth student," said Bob, looking at Trixie. "It's time for you guys to do a performance!"

"Ooh!" said Morgan excitedly. "What's it about?"

"It's called Divas Live," said Bob. "It's got a similar idea to what I'm working on with Class 2. The headmistress has prepared several songs for you to perform as various diva celebrities."

"You're gonna love this, Diva!" said BeBe, giving Kennedy a friendly nudge.

"Who's performing it?" asked Aja. "3A or 3B?"

"Well, in the past I have kept you both seperate," said Bob thoughtfully. "But I think it's time you ten learned to work together."

Outrage ensued.

"No way am I working with those losers!" muttered Thorgy.

"I'm not going anywhere near Milk!" said Kennedy.

"BeBe's such a bitch!" said Aja.

"I'm so over BenDeLaCreme!" groaned Morgan.

"Ladies, ladies!" said Bob over the yells. "Come on. Let's put this stupid feud aside and just do a good performance for once. You want to do better than Class 2, right?"

"Not if it means working with them," muttered DeLa.

"Well," said Bob. "Whether you like it or not, you ten are going to have to learn to get along. It's time you worked together for once."

Morgan got up and stormed out of the room. The door slammed behind her, and the nine remaining girls watched her go in stunned silence. Trixie couldn't believe it. Both sides were going to have to work together? Trixie had no idea how this was going to go, but she did know one thing- it wasn't going to end well at all.


End file.
